


2009 Promptları

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Chapterda ayrı bir prompt bulunmaktadır :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Fikir: Ya brian ve James öpüştülerse, ya da daha fazlasıysa? (03.06.09)

Brian kütüphanesinin önünde kitaplar arasında istediğini arıyorken bir an sonra kollar beline dolanır. Genç adam kolların sahibini tanıyor yavaşça boynunu geriye uzatırken dudaklar boynuna yaslanır ve hafif öpüşler yavaşça yukarı çıkmaya başlar.  
Genç adam biran sonra kolların içinde ona dönerken mavi bakışlar istekli ona daha çok uzanır, brian onu kendine çeker. İkisi ofisin içinde öpüşerek ilerliyor, kapının oraya geldiklerinde James kapıyı kilitler. Elleri yeniden onun beline çıkarken genç adam istekle kendini ona bastırır.  
Brian jamesi duvara hapsetmiş durmaksızın öperken elleri pantolonun düğmelerini çözüyor, zafere ulaştığında James nefes alır. Brian becerikli bir adam, elleriyle önündeki adamı daha çok sıkıyor daha çok hissettiriyorken bir an sonra James in inlemesi ofisi kaplar.  
İkisi nefes nefese alınları birbirine dayalı beklerken James hafif bir öpücükle geri çekilir. Brian pantolonun düğmelerini bağlayıp gömleği düzeltirken bu seferki oyun James için, ikisi arada sırada bu tür anlarda buluşuyor, sessizce ayrılırlar.  
James kapıyı açıp dışarı çıktıktan sonra genç adam derin bir nefes alır, kitabını aramaya devam eder.


	2. Sexy Back

Fikir: hana ve justin masa barı'nda karaoke yaparlarsa...(03.06.09)(by: summer night)

Merkez masa barında karaoke standı kurulmuş, ördekler tüm ligler olarak öndeki masalara yayılmışken 1. ligin emriyle 0. lig kurbanını belirliyordur.  
“Sadece seksi bir şarkı için kalkacağımı biliyorsunuz değil mi?”

Lex onaylayarak onu ittirirken genç adam şarkısını beğenmeye ilerler. Az sonra masaya dönmüş Hana’yı kolundan sürüklerken Blanche şen bir kahkaha atar, Lex suratını buruşturur. 

Daren ve Jacquelyn karaokelerini bitirmiş mikrofonları justin e uzatırken genç tanrı tam bir şov adamı bir hareketleriyle ışıkları söndürür. Bar sessizleşmişken herkes bir şovun geleceğini anlayacak kadar masalı, içkilerini içmeye devam eder.

Sahneye düşen ışığın içinde bir anda Justin belirirken giren müzikle genç adamın sayışı duyulur. Bir an sonra genç adam tüm seksiliğiyle dans ediyor, Hana’yı işaret ederek ışığı ona yönlendirirken Hana uslu bir kız değil, tam anlamıyla annesinin kızı güzel kalçalarını kıvırarak şarkıyı söylemeye başlar.  
İkisi ritimle uygun hareket ediyorlar, şarkıyı uyumla söylüyorlar, masa onlara hayran kalmışken bitişle ikisi de birbirine yaklaşarak tam öpüşmek üzere dururlar. Lex masada elleriyle yüzünü kapatırken ördek masalarından tam puan alkışları duyulur.


	3. This is my home!

Fikir: lex ve miranda ateşli bir kavgaya tutuşursa..(03.06.09) (by:whitch)

Sinclair malikanesinde bugün herkes masaya gitme kararı almış, sadece miranda sinclair pembe odasında oturuyorken az sonra sertçe kapanan bir kapının sesiyle irkilir. Genç kız sesin geldiği yöne ilerlerken birileri ayaklarını yere vurarak resmen malikaneyi sarsıyordur.

Miranda 0. ligin bölümünden gelen sesle daha da hızlanırken koridorun ilk odasının önünde durur. Diğer liglerden ayrı olarak bu lig sadece kendi içinde takılıyorken miranda ilk kez bu tarafa geliyordur. Genç kız nazikçe kapıyı çalmışken içeriden bir homurtu duyulur, miranda içeri girer.

“Konuşmak istemiyorum Hana!”

Lex sinirle kız kardeşine bağırırken biraz sonra önündeki sinclair le yüzyüze gelir. Miranda mavi gözleri ilgiyle dolu ona bakıyorken genç kız yavaşça elini kaldırır. Lex hala damarlarındaki kızgınlığı atamamış ona bağırır.

“Sen benim odama giremezsin!”

Miranda mavi gözleri sakin karşısındaki tanrının delirişine ilk kez tanık oluyor, yavaşça başıyla onaylar. İlerleyip sandalyeye oturur. Bu lexi biraz daha sinirlendirir.

“ Çık dışarı Sinclair!”  
Genç kız kendi evinden daha önce hiç kovulmamış, sinclair mavileri parlar.

“ Benim evimde bana söz geçiremezsin lex!”  
Mavi bakışlar hala kızgın karşısındaki tanrıya bakıyorken lex ağzını açacak olur, miranda devam eder.

“ Ne tanrısı olduğun, ya da 0larda kaçıncı olduğun falan zerre kadar umrumda değil! Anne ya da babanın ne kadar büyük tanrılar olduğunu da dinlemeye ihtiyacım yok! Burası benim evim ve sen bana burada emir veremezsin. Kaadeliğin başka yerlerde söksün Lex!”

Genç kız öfkeyle dışarı doğru çıkarken arkasından güçlü kollar onu yakalar ve dudaklarına eğilirken akılın tanrısı özürlerini Prenses Sinclair’a iletir.


	4. Kissing Opal

Fikir: Ares Opali öperse?? (03.06.09)

Savaşın tanrısı olimposta yapabileceği herşeyi yapmış, en serin sulara atlamış, en güzel melekleri yatağına çağırmış yine de ateşi bir türlü geçmemiştir. Genç adam isteğini söndürecek bir şeyi bulmadan rahat edemeyeceğini biliyor Nadera’ya belirir.

İrina çardağında oturmuş önündeki işleri istediği şekilde yönlendiriyorken ona doğru ilerleyen ares le başını o tarafa çevirir. Genç tanrıça annesinin gözlerine baktığında irina ona masaya gitmesini söyler. Ares için bu kadarı yeterken bu sefer masa da belirir.

Ares bir anda karmaşanın ortasına düşmüşken herkes birbirine bağırıyor, James ileride diğer üçüyle tartışırken ares için bunların önemi yok genç adam tutkusunun kimi istediğini bulmak için etrafına bakar.

Opal siyah takımı içerisinde, elinde bir dosya karşısındaki James e bağrıyor, sarı saçları dalga dalga arkasına düşüyor ares bir an için onu inceler. Bir adımda onun yanındayken genç kadını kolundan tutup kendine çevirir.  
Opalin daha lafı bitmeden bir an sonra dudaklar onu ezerken genç kadın dengesini kaybeder. Ares onu belinden destekleyip öpüşünü daha da büyütürken James havada elinde dosyasıyla kalmış önündekileri izlerken bir an sonra tanrı genç kadını bırakır. James e göz kırpıp yok olurken masa bu sefer bunun için karışır.


	5. Adrian/James Sex

Fikir: Adrian ve James bir odaya hapsolursa? (03.06.09) (awakencordy)

Kahverengi gözler ve maviler birbirine bakıyorken James sinirden ellerini yumruk yapmış karşısındaki adama bakar. Adrian ise neden burada olduğunu, hatta kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorken karşısındaki sarışının öfkesi onu korkutuyordur.

James onun yakalarını kavrar ve arkasındaki duvara dayarken adrian yutkunur, James bir işe yaramayacağını biliyor yine de önündeki adama eğilir. Adrian öpücükle gözlerini kırpıştırırken, James öpmeyi çok iyi bilen bir adam, onda bir şeyleri geri getirmeye çalışırken aptal adamda hiçbir şey kalmamıştır, geri çekilir.

“ Sen ne yapıyorsun böyle?”

James parmaklarını dudaklarına götürmüş ilgiyle ona bakan adama dönerken, bu lanet olası kendi tuzağına kendisi düşmüştür. Adrian bir anda ikisini bu odaya hapsetmiş ama kendini de bununla birlikte silmişken, James önündeki adamdan bir kez daha nefret eder.

Adrian sessiz onun öfkesiyle daha da dikleşen duruşuna hayran olurken, bu adam onu öpmüştür. Adrian dudaklarındaki tadı bir kez daha özümserken, James tek çıkarının bu adamın aklını yerinden oynatmak olduğunu biliyor yeniden ona ilerler.

“Ben harika seks yaparım adrian. Ve bu odada kaldıysak senle yatacağım”

Adrian hiçbir şekilde ona karşı çıkmayı aklından bile geçirmiyor, başını sallarken bir an sonra ona kapanan dudaklarla bir kez daha yer ayağının altından kayar. James onu geriye doğru ilerletiyor, bir yandan da üstündekileri parça parça geride bırakıyorken ikisi yatağa düşerler.

James bu sefer nazik değil, karşısındaki adama hissettiği öfke çok büyük onun canını çıkarırcasına ona saldırırken adrian onun gücünün kendine denk olmasıyla onu kendine daha çok çeker. James ellerini onun erkekliği üzerinde dolaştırırken adrian kısık nefesler alıyor, kahve gözleri üstündeki adamda yutkunur.

James onu çevirip üstüne çıkarken adrian yine şikayet etmez onun için kendini ayarlarken, bir an sonra içinde hissettiği adamla gözlerinden yaşlar akar. James sinirli umursamadan daha hızlı hareket etmeye başlarken az sonra adrian acıyla inler.

Oda ilizyonu ortadan kalkarken ikisi birbirlerine bakarlar. Adrian mavi gözlü adamın mavilerine baktıktan biran sonra ortalıktan kaybolmuşken James çırılçıplak yerde uzanmaya devam eder, bu adama nefreti bir kat daha artar.


	6. Jarai loves Jaali

Fikir: Jarai Aden’a aşkını itiraf eder. (03.06.09)

Nadera sarayının en büyük çardağında yüce Jaali oturmuş önündeki ananas dilimlerinden birine daha uzanır. Bugün nadera huzurlu, herkes işini yapıyor, genç kral bu sessizliği sevdiğini düşünür.

Az sonra jarai nin ona doğru ilerlediğini görürken Aden hala rahat biraz yana kayıp tabagını da yanına çeker. Jarai nin sözlere ihtiyacı yok, genç tanrı tabağın diğer tarafına otururken Aden a bakar.

Aden onun yanında her zaman rahat ve olduğu gibi bir adamken onun en iyi dostudur. Genç kralın profili düşünce tanrısının düşünceleriyle değişmezken Jarai gözleri onda, aklında onun için bir çok şey, kalbinde ise sadece o, ona bakmaya devam eder.

Jaali elinde ananasla birlikte jarai ye dönmüş bu yılki şenlikler için insanların düşündüklerini sorarken Jarainin onu duymamasıyla şaşırır. Genç adam gözleri uzaklara dalmış bir şekilde ilk kez kralını dinlemezken Aden onun için korkarak önüne gelir.

“Jarai… Jarai iyi misin?”

Bakışlar bir an sonra ona dönerken dokunulması yasak olan krala eğilen dudaklar ona herşeyi anlatır. Jarai hafif öpüşle kendini geri çekip kralının gözlerine bakar.

“Beni sadece sen iyi edebilirsin, Aden….”


	7. Phaeton

Fikir: James ve Aden faytonla geziye çıkarsa… (09.06.09)

İki genç adam bir an sonra mavinin esiri bir kumsalda belirdiklerinde james mavi gözleriyle oldukları yere bakar. Denizin dalgaları kumsala çarpıyor, aşıklar el ele kumsalda geziyor ya da ilerideki banklarda oturuyorken aden james i kolundan çeker.

Beyaz fayton önünden çekilenlerle yola devam ederken james önündeki ilginç taşıtı izler. İki beyaz at usulca yürüyor, çıkardıkları sesler buradakiler için farklı bir müzikken araba tarafında oturan aşıklar birbirlerine sarılmış usulca konuşuyordur.

“Sen de binmek ister misin?”

James karşısındaki adama bakarken başını sallar, aden gülümser. Az sonra siyah bir fayton önlerinde dururken faytoncu adam nasıl binmeleri gerektiğini söyler. İkisi de becerikli adamlar kolayca faytona binerken az sonra atlar yürümeye başlar.

James etrafı izliyor, eli aden ın elinde mavi bakışları meraklı, hassas kulakları ritimdeki müziği hissediyor, yanındaki adama bakar. Her zaman tanrı, sadece onunlayken böyle olan adam yanındakinin mutluluğunu hissederken ona eğilir, ikisi faytonun güzel ritimi kulaklarında, el ele öpüşürler.


	8. Ares/Brian

Fikir: Ares ve Brian bomboş olimposta yalnız kalırsa? (11.06.09) (kkylayn)

Ares bu sefer sinirli sarayın koridorlarını arşınlıyorken hırsla Juane ın sarayına girer. Genç tanrı içeride birilerinin olduğunu hissederken adımlarını sıklaştırır.

Brian bugün izin almış. Julian a söyleyip onun sarayında keyif yapıyorken az sonra duyduğu sert adımların sesiyle başını kaldırır. Savaşın tanrısı önündeki adamın şezlonga yayılmış bir şekilde uzanmasına şaşırırken önündeki adam doğrulur.

Ares sakinleşip brian ın yanındaki şezlonga otururken brian ürkmüş bir şekilde savaş tanrısına bakar. Ares ona bir göz atmak için bakışlarını ona çevirdiğinde brian ın sihri etkileşirken genç tanrı bugün kendini korumak için çok zayıf sihri engelleyemez.

Bir an sonra brian kendine uzanan dudaklarla kendine gelirken, ares ondan daha güçlü onu şezlonguna yeniden yatırır. Dudaklar altındaki bedeni eziyorken brian ares kendine geldiğinde nasıl kaçacağını düşünmeye başlar.


	9. Stone age

Fikir: Ares ve Brian taş devrine düşerse? (11.06.09) (kkylayn)

Ares bir an sonra düşmeye başlayan kayalardan kaçıyorken arkasındaki adamın çığlığıyla geri döner. Brian ayağını kayanın altından çıkarmaya çalışıyor ama bir türlü olmuyorken savaş tanrısı kayayı kaldırıp onu çeker. İkisi birbirine destek olarak kaçmaya devam ederken sola döner ve taşların önünden kurtulurlar.

Brian büyükçe bir kayanın üstüne oturmuş ayağına bakıyorken ares bulduğu birkaç yaprağı onun yarasının üstüne bastırır. Önündeki adam eğilip yaprakları kendi eline alırken gözleri aynı hizaya gelir. Brian eğilip hafifçe onu öperken ares sessiz, gözlerini kapatır.

Bir an sonra ares uyanırken dudaklarında hala onun tadı derin bir nefes alır. Bir gece daha savaş tanrısının rüyalarında brian keaneyle biter.


	10. Romeo/Justin

Fikir: Justin Romeo yu bar köşesinde sıkıştırırsa… (11.06.09) 

Yüksek müzik bu salaş barı hapsetmiş pistteki gençler birbirlerine dokunarak dans ediyorken, seksin tanrısı aradığı hedefi biliyor, gözleri tüm barda onu arar. Genç melek bardan aldığı bardakla öptüğü kızdan uzaklaşırken sessiz koridoru fark edip oraya ilerler.

Justin hedefinin bir koridora girdiğini görürken önüne gelen genç kızı uyarır, genç kız yanındaki çocuğun dudaklarına yapışırken justin umursamaz. Romeo koridorda öpüşen çiftlere, yarı çıplaklara bakarken gülümser ve ilerlemeye devam eder.

Az sonra romeo sırtını duvarda hissederken mavi gözleri hiçbir şeyi görmüyor, önündeki adamın nefes alıp verişini duyar. Justin arzuladığı meleğin onu tanımasını istemiyor onun gözlerini karartmışken önündeki dudaklara eğilir.

Romeo akıllı ve oldukça eski bir adam böyle yerlerde, böyle şansların eline pek geçmediğini biliyor, önündekinin bir tanrı olduğunu anlayacak kadar deneyimli ona bastıran sertliği daha da kendini çeker. 

Justin önündeki meleğin kabullendiğini görürken onun dudaklarına saldırır ve sıkarken genç melekte onu öpüyor ve sıkıyor, ikisi tükenene kadar birbirlerini bırakmazlar. En sonunda ikisi de yorgun, nefesleri kesik ama dudakları hala birbirinde, elleri her noktayı ezberliyor duvara yaslanıp dururken justin son öpücüğü onun dudağına bırakır ve yok olur.

“Umarım bu tehlikeye değmiştir Justin…”

Justin gülümseyip önündeki lex e bakar ve cevaplar;  
“Ona dokunmayacaksın Lex, o benim…”


End file.
